I'd Never Hurt You
by AnnieBananie97
Summary: Lily is still in pain from the fight she had with Severus and the last person she wants comfort from is James Potter. Or so she thinks. LilyXJames oneshot. FLUFF


**Disclaimer- **As much as I wish I was, I am not and never will be J.K. Rowling. I just use her characters.

"You are a total arse, James Potter. A complete, total, unbelievable arse," Lily Evans shouted over her shoulder, walking away from James. They had just come out of a Heads meeting, where

he had been teasing her and asking her out mercilessly.

"Come on, Evans, you don't really believe that, do you? I know you love me," James called, jogging to catch up with her, trying to get her to come back to him.

"No, I don't James. And I don't know when you're going to get it through your thick skull that I will never, ever, not in a million years love you, or even like you. You're an annoying, selfish,

jerk," Lily retorted.

"And Snivellus isn't?" James asked, knowing his remark would hit a nerve.

"Don't talk about him," Lily said, her voice almost breaking, whipping around to look at him. "Don't you dare talk about him. I swear, I will curse you into the next century if you say one more

word to me about him." She began to cry, remembering the fight she and Severus had had a few days ago, where he had called her a Mudblood. A few nights later he had waited outside

Gryffindor Tower, begging her forgiveness.

"_I'm sorry."_

"_I'm not interested."  
_

_"I'm sorry!"_

"_Save your breath."_

_It was nighttime. Lily, who was wearing a dressing gown, stood with her arms folded in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, at the entrance to Gryffindor Tower._

_"I only came out because Mary told me you were threatening to sleep here."_

_"I was. I would have done. I never meant to call you Mudblood, it just-"_

_"Slipped out?" There was no pity in Lily's voice. "It's too late. I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious little Death Eater _

_friends- you see, you don't even deny it! You don't even deny that's what you're all aiming to be! You can't wait to join You-Know-Who, can you?"_

_He opened his mouth, but closed it without speaking._

"_I can't pretend any more. You've chosen your way, I've chosen mine."_

"_No- listen, I didn't mean-" _

"_-to call me Mudblood? But you call everyone of my birth Mudblood, Severus. Why should I be any different?"_

_He struggled on the verge of speech, but with a contemptuous look she turned and climbed back through the portrait hole…_

It had caused her so much pain to hear him call her that. She had sat in her dormitory for hours, sobbing into her pillow. She didn't need to hear James Potter talk about him. Even now, tears

started running down her face, her body racked with sobs as she sank onto the floor.

"I'm sorry, Lily- I didn't mean- I didn't know it would hurt you that much," James said, catching up with her and holding her.

"Get your arms off me, Potter. I don't need this right now."

"Please, Lily, I'm sorry- I won't bring it up again." He refused to let go of her. She tried squirming away, but her body was weak with sobs, and he was much stronger than her, thanks to his

Quidditch playing. He bent his face down to look at hers.

"Lily, please look at me. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'd never do that to you."

"So teasing me doesn't count?" she asked.

"No, it doesn't. I mean really hurt."

"Thanks, I guess," she said with a watery chuckle, and stopped fighting him, but instead moved her face to his shoulder and let her tears soak his robes.

"Oh, Lily, Lily, Lily, Lily. I love you so much," he whispered into her hair. She stopped crying and looked up at him.

"Do you really mean that?" she asked, her emerald green eyes sparkling fiercely in the moonlight.

"Yes, I really do," James said, and reached his lips down to meet hers. She didn't pull away, but met his, parting her lips to admit his tongue. He moaned gently as his tongue explored her

mouth, and hers rose to meet it. She wove her fingers into his untidy jet black hair and moaned softly as he carefully probed around in her mouth. After several long moments of kissing they

broke apart.

"Bloody hell," James said. "If I'd known you could snog like that, I'd have done this a hell of a lot sooner." Lily smiled as she rested her head on his chest, with his fingers entwining

themselves in her long auburn hair.

"I love you too," she whispered into the darkness of the night.

**A/N: **Sooo, what'd ya think? This is my first oneshot, so I can use all the constructive criticism I can get! Please R&R, I really appreciate it! :)


End file.
